The betrothed prodigies
by karushuu
Summary: " Some people think I'm your aneki . " " It's true . They say I shouldn't let you tag along so much ." Violet eyes blinked owlishly with mirth . Itachi rubbed his temple scowling at the beautiful ravenette . It didn't really help that she was so uncaring . People thought they were so much the same . An exact replica of the opposite gender . " Let's prove them wrong ." he smirked
1. Chapter 1

The sun sat lazily in the middle of the sky and shone gentle rays of sunshine in the bustling village of Konoha. A light breeze passed by causing wind chimes by in the doorway to tinkle softly. Two shinobis guarding the door to their esteemed Hokage stood straight watching for any signs of danger.

Three figures walked casually yet at the same time they each held an aura of pride and elegance. The youngest, a sixteen year old boy with long ebony hair stared at the backs of both his parents. Itachi remembered the talk with his parents a few months ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Fugaku stared at his eldest son impassively. As head clan, he was known to be a serious and stern person. It also mean that he had to priorities certain things before personal things. For instance, he was clan head before father. Shinobi before human. Even if it meant that he would have to gamble his family's and his happiness._

 _Itachi nodded his head knowingly. He, like his father, was no stranger to priorities. He knew he would have to sacrifice a lot of things to achieve the success of his clan and to the beneficial of his beloved village._

 _Beside his father, his ever so beautiful mother looked at him reassuringly as would a mother do. Her lips was stretched in a slightly forced smile. But he couldn't dwell on it further. After all, nothing mattered as long as his beloved otouto is safe._

 _End flashback_

The three Uchihas stood in front of the Hokage's door waiting for their village leader to welcome them in. A small 'come in' was all it take for all three Uchiha to enter the office. There, they saw the familiar aged man with a pointy hat on his head who presented with a fatherly smile.

But he wasn't the only one in the office. Itachi and his parents glanced at the other occupant of the room. It was a slim young girl who was around the age of fifteen or sixteen. Itachi took in her appearance.

The girl had short shoulder length hair which was let down. There was a long necklace around her scrawny neck. She wore a simple white long sleeved shirt and a pale purple sweater. She also wore a pleated skirt and a pair of ridiculous white high heels. Itachi easily mistaken her for a common civilian.

But Itachi immediately saw his error when he looked at her face. The girl had violet eyes that gazed at him sharply and held the sharpness of a shinobi instead of a civilian. He also noticed the beauty spot near the right corner of her lips.

In mere milliseconds, Itachi averted his eyes and looked at the Hokage in anticipation. Out of the corner of his eyes, he also noticed that his parents looking at the hokage while sending curious glances at the girl.

Not at all fazed by the pointed glare he received from Fugaku, the sandaime smiled at the four occupants in his office.

"Aah, we've been waiting for you Uchiha-san. Please take a seat"

Not missing a beat, Fugaku questioned shortly.

"We?"

"Yes. We. Izumi-chan here had been waiting for a little while as well"

Mikoto sent a worried glance at her husband. She knew fairly well how short tempered her husband could be. Silently, she grasped his hand in an attempt to calm him.

"I was told that I would be meeting with the head of the Nase clan"

His answer was civil but anyone could notice the sternness and slight annoyance in Fugaku's voice. Sarutobi was about to answer when a feminine voice cut him off.

"And that you are. Allow me to introduce myself Uchiha-sama. I am Nase Izumi, head of the Nase clan."

She stared evenly at the Uchiha couple with a smile tugged on her flawless face. However, her smile was no where near cheerful. Her smile was curt and a bit challenging, daring anyone to question her title.

Mikoto looked at the beautiful girl in shock and amazement. The girl was so young! She wondered silently on what had happened to the girl's parents. Taking her husband's silence to her account, she decided to smooth things out. She smiled at the girl politely.

"Aah. It's nice to meet you Izumi-chan . My name is Uchiha Mikoto. This is my husband, Fugaku and my oldest son, Itachi."

Izumi nodded curtly at the two Uchiha men before once again turned her attention towards the sandaime. All four shinobi were now looking expectantly at the hokage in question.

"Well,as we all know recently Konohagakure have been in good terms with Kirigakure. And it has come to my attention that the Uchiha clan have decided to offer a lovely marriage for their heir," he looked at Itachi knowingly, "and the heiress of th Nase clan." The aged man now looked at the beautiful girl who stared impassively at him. Although if you looked close enough, the Nase heiress was clenching her hands on her skirt.

"The Nase clan is an honourable and well known clan in Kirigakure. The Uchiha clan is also an honourable clan here, in Konohagakure. It would do well for our two villages that this marriage between," Itachi pursed his lips, "Uchiha Itachi and," Izumi played a little bit with her hair,"Nase Izumi to proceed."

There were various response that Sarutobi received. A nonchalant look from Fugaku. A satisfied and content look from Mikoto. However what surprised him was the soon to be couple. Both Itachi and Izumi continued to look impassive as if they weren't the one who was to be suddenly and diplomatically engaged. Sarutobi quickly dismissed the response, or rather lack of response from Izumi and Itachi.

"Well then, if there's nothing else to discuss, I'll leave it to you hands. And I'll have you know that both the Mizukage and I are quite pleased with the turn of events."

With that, the four left the hokage's tower. Once outside, Izumi turned towards her soon to be parents in law. Before she could opened her mouth, Mikoto had engulfed her in a bear hug, smiling happily.

"Welcome to our family, Izumi-chan!"

Itachi smiled at his mother rather warm welcoming. Unknowingly, he smirked in amusement. This act didn't get unnoticed by his soon to be wife. She sent him one of her dirtiest glare. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow unfazed by the ravenette.

Fugaku nodded at Izumi simply.

"I take it you will stay here in Konoha?"

"Yes,Uchiha-sama. I'll be staying for a month to prepare for the wedding. Then, I will return to Kiri to settle some clan business before I return here to be wed as arrange."

Izumi answered smoothly without hesitating. After all, she had to be able to handle herself in order to be a clan head.

Mikoto who had stop hugging the Nase, beamed at the statement before locking hands with Izumi.

"Well then, please make yourself at home, Izumi-chan."

3


	2. Chapter 2

6 months ago

Izumi stared wordlessly within the secluded room of her elders . Her violet eyes held no emotion . A vision of an astounding kunoichi of her age .

At the age of sixteen , Izumi had took over the title of head of clan in complience of her parent's death .

She knew the responsibilities that was put on her shoulders. She knew the burden that it bear . And seemingly it all led to her becoming even more distant to her siblings .

 _I do not feel_

" The Nase clan plays an important role in Kirigakure .. "

A reluctant nod from the youngest occupant of the room .

" In accordance to that,we would do whatever it takes to assist in maintaining peace for our village . "

 _I do not regret_

Mentally , Izumi sighed. Couldn't they just cut to the chase already? Meeting with the Clan Elders were one of the things she hated most being the head of the clan .

" The Mizukage has decided to create an alliance with the Fire Country in order to ensure the profound divinity of our village . "

Another obedient nod from the ravenette before she spoke. " I've arrange another clan meeting in three days to inform the whole clan."

" Are you aware of the situation in our village , Izumi ? "

A frown etched on her flawless face .

" The villagers are doing quite well. Corps and the livestock are ... "

"Kirigakure is quite poor with medical instituitions. We desperately need this alliance with Konoha . "

" Aa "

" Your marriage to the Uchiha heir will ensure that . "

If she was a normal teenage girl , she would turn bright red and sputtered incohorent words of embarassment . Instead , she still looked impassive. However she did stiffen considerably and tighten her grip on her signature weapon. Her knuckled turning ghostly white.

It took a while for her to process the information before she managed to spat out.

" My marriage ? "

 _I do not love_

I am the Head Clan of the Nase clan. If I marry the Uchiha heir , who would take my place ? "

Izumi had to grit her teeth in order not to openly seeth at her elders . She had been preparing her whole life training and learning all the histories of her clan .

Did that mean it was all for naught ?

" The Nase Clan would be unaffected either way . We live seperately ranging from the Nase families in Ame and other villages though our main allegiance is mainly for Kiri . "

" Will I be staying in Konoha ? "

Izumi stared at the Elders of her clan . There was a reason why a sixteen year old was chose to become the head clan . And not just because she was a prodigy . Her father was a great man who had built and thrive making the Nase clan feared going on par with the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan.

The female of the Elders spoke up , " Your position remains until Hiromi is deemed qualified as the clan head . "

 _I am a tool of destruction_

She took a deep breath composing herself. She was a Nase for goodness sake. She was a kunoichi of Kirigakure and will preserve the peace of her village.

 _I am a dancer of death_

" That is for you to dicuss with your .. in laws "

This time , Izumi scowled openly at her Elders. They certainly were enjoying her incredibly horrifying expense . They had been egging her fir a long time.

As a prodigy , she had been a bit difficult to deal with . At times . She knew , the elders particularly had showed disapproval at her tendecies to do things her own way .

 _I am a artist of battle_

" What of the clan gathering ? "

" It would do right to have it . We still need to have your position as clan head made official and your future engagement . "

" Aa "

" Nase Izumi ... I take it you remember to present our clan as best as you can. We shall not be any less than the Uchiha clan . "

" Of course , Koneki-sama . I will not disgrace the Nase clan . "

 _I am a thief of lives_

Her stance never once falter . Despite her age , she held herself with more confidence than any regular adult . Her duty is to her village and her loyalty to her clan . She is first a Nase then a kunoichi of Kirigakure .

A slow knock broke the silence .

" Izumi , your presence is needed in the Mizukage's chambers . "

" Aa "

With a final glance at her elders , Izumi took in their faces . Their expectations . There will be no failure .

" In the name of the Nase clan , I will carry it out "

 _I am a shinobi_

Present day , Uchiha compound

" Tadaima . "

Mikoto smiled as she entered the living room . Truth to be told , she really didn't want her babies to grow up so fast . Itachi getting married was something she hope to wait for a few more years . But it was inevitable , she guessed .

Besides , she had always wanted a daughter. She smiled pleasantly at her future daughter in law . She hoped that whatever happens , her beloved son would be happy .

" Would you like some tea , Izumi-chan ? "

" It's fine Uchiha-sama "

Mikoto went around the kitchen moving around her appliances with grace . Her husband had quickly excuse himself to his private room to settle some work . Which left the young couple in the dining room .

Izumi remained stoic beside her betrothed . As a clan leader , she had no obligations to go and help the Uchiha matriarch . However , her mother had taught her to be the perfect daughter .

" Izumi-chan , you don't have to help . You are our guest . "

" It's okay , Uchiha - sama . "

The raven haired girl placed the tea cup just in front of her affiance without much interest at him . Despite the fact that his eyes were trained on the scroll he was studying at the table , Itachi kept stealing discreet glances at the other girl. She was pretty at the very least . Though , she seemed distant , compared to the girls who fawned over him.

" What do you think Itachi-kun ? "

Itachi blinked . _Shimatta ,_ he _cursed inwardly._ He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't pay any attention to the conversation between his own mother and his ... _fiancee .._

 _He_ clicked his tongue in distaste . Now , both the raven haired women were looking at his direction . His mother with a disapproving look while the other with an almost amused expression. Thus , he provided his best answer in the current situation.

" Hn "

" Itachi-kun h- "

" That's quite a vocabulary you have there , Uchiha - kun "

Mikoto was cut off in reprimanding her eldest son for his rude behavior. She glanced at the ravenette beside her. She had an amused look on her blemish-free face , her posture straight with perfection.

Izumi knew her engagement was strictly political and was definitely not some fairy tale nonsense . There was no love or hate involved . She had to be professional at all times . But no one said she actually had to like her dearly betrothed . Violet orbs twinkled with mischief as a small smile slowly etched itself on her delicate face .

Opposite of her , the Uchiha prodigy gave her a level stare . Almost ushering her to continue . He looked mildly interested . It was after all the first conversation they were having .

" Perhaps you should consider on getting a dictionary and some ethiquette classes . It might help you focus better on those around you . You are a jounin , ne? "

Wide purple eyes blinked innocently at him . As if _she_ hadn't just insult his ability to speak and manners . Just as he was about to retort he saw his mother giving him a warning look . The message was clear . _Don't blow it and try to be more civilized to your soon to be wife ._

I apologize , mother " he smiled politely at his mother.

" .. and Izumi . I wasn't paying attention . Could you please repeat your former question ? "

Had Mikoto not been an Uchiha , she would have grimaced at the tone of her son . It was painfully sugar coated and almost felt like he was literally lying through his gritted teeth .

"Ooh , I was just telling Izumi about your recent jonin exams . "

At that particular statement Itachi freezed . His disaster of a jonin exam was the first thing his mother had discussed with his fiance who looked as if she could make people cry just by talking ? He gave a long sigh wishing to be anywhere except in the dreaded dining room .

Itachi began the tour around his house trying refraining from any attempt of a conversation . He remembered the simple tea he had with both his mother and his fiance . It was filled with very concealed insults and sarcastic remarks thrown by both him and his fiancee at each other.

By nature , Itachi considered himself as a true gentleman . He was polite to even the rabid fangirls . Hence he believed that he would have no trouble getting along with his future wife . It was for the peace of the village . A mission . And he would be damned if he failed .

Finished with the brief tour , he faced the Nase heiress putting on his best smile in an attempt to charm said girl .

" I apologize if I had offended you in any way , Izumi-san . Perhaps we should try get to know each other better for our future relationship , ne ?

 _This was it! Itachi_ looked at the ravenette trying to gauge any reaction . Shisui had said that if he tried he could get any woman melting at their feet . It was the charm that every Uchiha had.

Itachi nearly broke into a grin when he saw Izumi smiling . It was a warm smile compare to her previous mocking one back in the dining room . Just then, he thought . _It wouldn't be too bad marrying if I get to see her smile everyday .._

" I never thought I'd marry someone with longer hair than mine ."

Itachi banished his previous wishful thinking .


	3. Chapter 3

" Otou-sama , could you tell me about the Uchiha clan ? "

Brown eyebrows furrowed in wonder.

" They are a clan in Konohagakure no Sato . "

The small ravenette nodded urging the elder man to continue .

 _A sigh ._

 _blades clinking sounds_

 _" Izumi_ , let's stop today's training . "

" Hai , Otou-sama . "

The elder man sat sighing heavily on the porch lowering his katana . Amber orbs met with wide violent eyes filled with wonder . Casting a small smile , he pat the empty spot next to him , becking her to sit beside him .

The little onyx haired girl walked wearily looking tired from the heavy training she had just been through . After carefully , setting her blade down she happily sat next to her father . Her small pale face peered at the elder man .

She tugged childishly at his arms . " Otou-sama ... Onegai . I want to hear about the Uchiha clan . "

A small chuckle escaped her father's lips . Effortlessly , he scooped the little eight year old girl , setting her on his lap . Ruffling her hair he asked playfully .

" Why the sudden interest , hmm ?? Do you want to be one ? "

" Otou-sama "

Izumy pouted at her father impatiently . With another ruffle completely messing her hair , her father finally continued .

" The Uchiha are one of the most powerful clan within the shinobi history . They are infamous for being great fire affinity ninjutsu as well powerful in genjutsu due to their dojutsu or kekkei genkai . "

" K-kekkei genkai ?? Is it like ours ? "

" Well , kind of . But the Uchiha has the Sharingan . It is known to be able to predict and copy the movement or jutsu of their opponents . "

" Have you ever met one ? "

" I think I've seen them several times on missions but I never really talked with one . "

Violet eyes widen considerably in awe . She being very intelligent at her age had read quite a lot . However could not imagine the sheer power the clan possessed .

" So they were really strong , huh . "

Izumi felt her father nod atop her head . She clenched the hem of her right sleeve . Her previous curious mood suddenly dampening . Slowly she muttered .

" Were they ever called the cursed clan like us , Otou-sama ? "

Nase Hikaru froze in his act of combing his daughter's soft hair . He'd avoided any talks like this with daughter but it was inevitable he guessed . She was too young yet too smart for her own good .

Shifting slightly , he wrapped his hands around her petite body and gently set her own the wooden floor . He cast a sad smile as he pat her gently on the head . She peered at him questioningly . It was ridiculous how absolutely mature she look while having such an adorable face .

" Izumi ..., " he began , " Kirigakure isn't Konoha . People are less afraid less paranoid there . "

He glance at the clear blue sky . Smiling softly he began drawing doodles in the dirt of the training grounds .

" In Kiri , a lot of bad things happen . People aren't too fond of shinobi . Some even are terrified of them . Clans that have kekkei genkai are even more dangerous . "

He traced pictures of people and village . Somewhere between his chatter , his lovely daughter began to crouch joining him in the midst of his raw art making .

" The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan are powerful and yet they are accepted by their villagers . Even the civillians . Why can't we be like that? "

There was a small glimpse of doubt in his daughter's question . It was as if she was afraid she offended him . She too began drawing in the dirt using her index finger .

Unlike him , she drew mindless figures like cartoon or animals of some sort . He smiled fondly .

" Izumi , I , I'm sorry . "

Immediately her head whipped up in suprise and she looked at her father . Fear clouded her mind as she profusely apologized and begged her father that she'd never ask something like that ever again .

He chuckled humorlessly . And for the first time Izumi saw something she never did . He looked weary and sorrowful . She didn't see a shinobi who was fearless and daring . Nor did she see a loving and protective father .

Instead what she saw was a man gripped with burdens . A man that was almost defeated . He murmured softly , " Every clan has it's ugly secret . " He exhaled closing his eyes .

" The Nase clan . Our clan is broken , Izumi . A lot of my relatives had been killed because of our kekkei genkai . As a result not a lot of the Nase family members became shinobi . And very few are actually able to use it . But, "

He looked up looking his daughter straight in the eye . Pulling together all his strength and will he flashed her with his greatest and brightest smile .

" It doesn't mean that we or they are _bad ._ People don't understand us. You have to make them understand . Only then will they understand . "

Izumi once again played with the kunai in her hands testing the kunai's sharpness . Frowning she looked back at her father. " But how can I make them understand ?? "

" Then you make them understand , sweety . This village , you have to protect it . The kekkei genkai that we have , our power is not meant to hurt . You need to show them that the Nase clan will protect them . Just like you will protect your otouto , imouto and your kaa-san . "

Slowly determination overcame all the previous negative emotion swirling within the Nase heiress . Smiling brightly she nodded with enthusiasm .

" Aa . I'll protect you too , tou-sama . "

Ruffling her hair and earning a playful shove from his eldest child , he retorted .

" And to do that you need to be stronger . Much much stronger. "

He knelt on the ground so that they were on the same level .

" But you need to remember , Izumi . In order to protect you need to love . Compassion . Trust . It's all something that you need to earn . When faced with your peers or subordinates , you need to be kind yet stern . Cautious yet forgiving . As a kunoichi every action you take needs to be with grace and gentleness . At the same time , strong and powerful . "

" Is that why you made me wear this kimono ? "

She frowned distastefully . It was pretty really but wasn't really practical to fight in .

" Well there's that . And also you look cute wearing one . "

" Otou-sama ! "

The Nase clan head chuckled at his daughter pouting face . His face soften thinking about all the precious gifts that he was graced with .

" Izumi , you know when the time comes you'll be stronger than I'll ever be . But now a lot of the Nase clan members are relying on me . On our family . The same way they will depend on you when you'll _surpass_ me . "

Izumi stilled staring at her father drinking in every word . There was a unspoken tension . Although unsaid , both the father and daughter _knew ._ Knew that through her father's inspiring speech there was something . There was a silent exchange .

A will . As the wind blew softly , Izumi felt a burden being put on her shoulders .

The unspoken plead to continue his fight . And as she embraced her father's legs (she was only eight) her thought conveyed silently .

 _Otou-sama , I'll protect the Nase clan._

I

Izumi sipped her tea calmly . She glanced through the glass case of the shop . She had arrived in Konoha faster than she had thought and didn't feel the need to see the Hokage sooner than the arranged meeting .

Heck , she even opted to sneak into the village instead of through the main gates following the menial procedures that would no doubt alert the Hokage of her arrival .

As she peered at the villagers with mild interest as she thought cockily . _The security here isn't as good as it should be ._ Seeing as she was able to slip past the wall infused with trap without so much of a single drop of sweat .

 _Or it could be that the shinobi here were far to careless and incompetent_

She mused seeing as Konoha was one of the only _nice_ village in the Shinobi Nation . Smiles and laughter was passed around with ease as she walked through the village observing the interactions between the people occupying the village.

Immediately , she compared of how distinctly laidback and trusting the leaf people were . So much different from Kiri . Though not necessarily in a bad way . As she studied the scroll in her hands , she grumbled softly .

She wasn't here to compare hometowns . She was here for her .. marriage . Frowning , she gripped the teacup harder than needed as she brought it near her lips . The idea itself almost made her gag . And to none other than the Uchiha heir .

It was cruel really , fate . The distinct memory of her younger self begging and asking he father all sort of questions about the infamy of the Uchihas . Of course , she did ask about the other clans as well but the Uchiha clan really had the aura of sheer dominance that had her completely infatuated once upon a time ago .

But didn't mean she actually wanted to marry one ! She cursed whatever force that was clearly against her . Pinching her temple she continued to enhance her knowledge of the Uchiha heir who would soon be her ... _husband ._ She thought in disdain .

Suddenly the door of the tea shop chimed opened as a bright orange blob entered . She rose an elegant eyebrow . There the sight that greeted her was , for lack of better words , disturbing at least .

It was a blonde boy probably younger than her otouto . He had spiky yellow hair that somehow reminded her of a tropical fruit . What was really an eyesore was his outfit . He was wearing a horrendous tone of orange jumpsuit . Izumi ,in all her elegance , felt the urge dispose of the horrid sight .

Of course , she wasn't in Kiri anymore , so she settled with a mere twitched of her eyebrow . Really , the boy was a walking target . The fact that he had a hitai ite glimmering proudly on his forehead clearly indicated that he was a ninja . Probably _genin ._ Because there was no way the Hokage would allow any ninja to wear such obnoxious clothing that would be sighted a mile away .

The Nase heiress quickly tore her gaze away deciding firmly that _it_ was not worth her time . Stirring the spoon in the tea , she leveled her gaze upon her objectives . Though she kept alert of her surrounding .

" Hey brat ! Get out of here . "

The sudden shout made her paused briefly . Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear , she remained indifferent but focus on the harsh reprimand of the shopkeeper . By any means , Izumi was not a sensor type nin . Though faint , she could still sense the small chakra within civillians . And right now she sensed that the shopkeeper's chakra was flared slightly as if acting as a killing intent . Though , it was quite pathetic at how weak it was .

Breathless sighs and heavy breathing later , the boy finally retorted . He took a single step back but still stood his ground not willing to be easily intimidated.

" Awww come one , old man ! I'm not going to do anything . I .. I just need to catch my breath for a sec . "

" Get out you filthy mongrel . You'll ruin this place with you filth . "

The man all but snarled at him. And briefly just briefly a flash of pain breeze through the ocean blue eyes . The dark haired girl watched the scene unfold with calculating gaze .

 _So there is a dark side to Konoha_

Izumi mused . It wasn't really any of her business . And she wasn't too keen on causing attention to her person but the kid was just well a kid . No one deserved to be treated that way . Unfortunately , she really didn't have time to play hero .

It didn't stop her though from walking anyway nearing the blonde .

" Sumimasen , ano .. Is there a problem here ," she glanced at the nametag " Toharu-san ? "

" It's nothing you should concern yourself miss . This _brat - "_

 _" This brat_ is here as my companion . If there is a problem with him being here in your establishment then I'd have no qualms to leave . " she cut him off .

Izumi smiled in a manner that sent shivers to the other man . She was beautiful yet the way her eyes glinted with threat was deadly . He was tempted to just hauled them outside but refrained . The young woman despite not having any visible weapon on her person held herself the way the shinobi from notorious clans like the Hyuuga or the Uchiha .

Instead , he choose to mutter darkly and leave the two all the while sending nasty looks at the child he deemed as monster .

Done with her savior act Izumi proceeded back to her seat nonchalant as usual .

Naruto finally scrambled to his feet . Truth to be told he was all prepared to bolt put of the shop in an attempt to continue his sprint . He was actually suprised that there was someone who defended him . A smile tugged at his lips as he quickly followed the pretty dark haired girl .

" Hey , hey ! Lady . Thanks helping me out there. I'm Uzumaki Naruto , the best ninja in this whole village, dattebayo ! "

" Is that so ? "

She quietly sipped her drink not at all bothering to look at the blonde . Naruto ever the ignorant , continue chattering nonsense .

" Hey ! Are you new here , lady ? I've never seen you around before . Did you know ? I'm going to be the best Hokage ever . "

She tuned him out . As she studied the scroll , she finall sensed something odd . The boy's chakra had a different flair to it . A look of recognition decorated her lovely face .

 _He was a jinchuuriki ._

She mused silently . She wasn't acquanted with the tailed beasts much but she _knew_ the distinct and eeriness of the chakra their hosts would sometimes emmit .

 _That's why_ _the shopkeeper was so rude_

 _How foolish ._ People could never understand . Civillians could never understand the life of the shinobi . The sacrifices . She looked up and stared at the boy who had been talking non-stop throughout the whole ordeal .

" Uzumaki-san , do you not have _anything_ to do ? "

 _pause ..._

 _then , panic_

Izumi cringed at the volume of his voice . Naruto had finally realized his original _mission_ that he had abandonned when he ran into the shop escaping hordes of angry women .

The boy was absolutely frantic and it was starting to annoy her . Hiroomi would never create this much headache for her , she mused silently . Two flares of chakra was going towards them .

The Nase heiress waited still tuning out the host of the tailed beast frantic fuss . Then a girl with the must obnoxious hair colour came along side with a boy whose hair was defying gravity . Both looked roughly the same age as the Uzumaki . _Genins ._

 _Are all the genins here so colourful ?_

That , she would never know.

" Naruto ! Baka . Where were you . You were suppose to be tailing Kakashi-sensei ! "

" Sakura-chan ! Teme ! I was following sensei but then he stopped at the water springs . And then I tried to sneak in but then these ladies saw me and next you know I'm being chased - "

" Hn , dobe . Can't even bother to do the simplest thing ."

" What did you say , Teme ! "

" You didn't hear me , usuratonkachi ? "

And so the two teammates started their usual bickering leaving their lone female teammate sighing heavily . Slowly , she turned towards the other occupant of the room . Sakura nearly gawked . The elder girl in font of her was beautiful .

She had pale creamy skin that was free of any scars or blemish . Ebony lock flowed freely right above her shoulders . They were soft and silky without a hint of frizz or flaws . Her eyes were like amethyst . But what really was captivating was her posture . There was an air of elegance surrounding her . Sakura noted it was similar to how she felt when being in the presence of someone powerful . Like Sasuke's mother .

Gathering all her bravery , she uttered .

" Umm .. I apologize on behalf of my teammates and if Naruto bothered you just now , miss . "

Izumi gave fake yet convincing smile assuring the girl . It was more amusing than bothersome really . Not that she would ever admit it out loud . She valued strength but sometimes it was refreshing being in a carefree environment that Konoha provided .

Then , with mild amusement she watched as the previously shy girl whacked her teammates head and gave them a stern scolding . _Ah .. this is the life of the genin . She mused . The classic three man squad consisting one girl and two boys ._ Izumi like most prodigy had skipped the whole team ordeal and went on solo D ranked missions until she reached the qualification to become chuunin . Field promotions were often given to prodigies who proved their worthiness .

Both boys finally stopped and mumbled an apology . Then the three bowed respectfully muttering simple goodbyes before dashing out exclaiming something that sounded like pervy sensei .

Izumi did not miss the fan behind the dark haired boy that glared at he as he retreated . An Uchiha . Interesting . She had a distinct feeling that she'd be seeing the wacky team sooner and even more frequent .

._I

Sasuke was not _happy ._

It was bad enough that _dobe_ had vanished to who knows where . And after three long extremely painful hours waiting for Kakashi , he was _pissed_. Which left him with the only female of their ever so happy bunch . At least , if there was Naruto , the two would simply hit it off chattering nonsensicals about who knows what and therefore leaving him alone .

But it turns out , it didn't happened that way . He was seething silently . Irritation rolling in waves radiated from his person indicating danger . Though he noted solemnly , that the bubblegum haired girl was even quiet that usual . Not that he cared . He was glad that she wasn't pestering him for dates like she did back in the academy . Though , a silent voice inside of him felt like he was missing something .

He had noticed that the fangirl within his teammate had slowly dimmed and flutter away . Of course , there was still the occassional _Sasuke-kun do you want to get lunch together_ or the _Sasuke-kun , thats was amazing!_ But aside from that she had slowly reverted herself into a friend of sorts . Though , he did't fantom why he slightly felt bothered by this revelation . He should be ecstatic that there was one short of a fangirl on his tail .

Kakashi _knew_ they were planning to get his mask . Sasuke grumbled under his breath . He felt ridiculed . It was really frustrating the fact that they were actually trying hard in each of their plans . The most humiliating one was at the hot springs . He shuddered not wanting to think about it any further .

Annoyed , he hurried back to the Uchiha compound . Operation Find what's under Kakashi's face ended in a disaster with their attempts being futile . He vowed to train harder so he can surpass Itachi .

Entering the compound which was silent as usual he couldn't found his beloved mother . Frowning at this he quickly made a beeline towards his room . As he was about to enter the hallway he was greeted with a foreign sight . There was a lady there . She definitely wasn't an Uchiha . But there was something familiar about her. The elder girl turn to face him without any hint of suprise . A smile tugged at her face .

A look of recognition dawned his face .

" You're the lady at the shop ! "

The girl looked even more amused . An elegant eyebrow rose as the twitched near her lips even further .

" Dully noted , Uchiha- san . "

Sasuke immediately got into a defensive stance . Who is this girl and what the heck was she doing in the Uchiha compound . Was she an intruder ? A spy ? Where was everyone else . Before Sasuke could start his interogation , a familiar figure emerged and stood beside the girl .

" Oh , Sasuke . You're already back . "

The eldest of the two brother smiled delighted . Ever since he became ANBU he was busier than ever . And with this whole engagement going on he hadn't had the chance to simply spend time with each other .

" Nii-san , who is this ? What is _she_ doing here ? "

The two sixteen year old shared a look . One looked uncomfortable while the other looked simply bored . Clearing his throat , Itachi started .

" Umm, Sasuke . This is Nase Izumi . She's my fiance ."

It was official . Worst day ever .


End file.
